Excape
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: The Heonn pokemon champion goes missing and it's up to her brother Flame and Steven to save her. Can love blossom or will the darkness of death hang over they heads. And what does a cult in the orange islands have to do with it all?
1. Chapter 1

QE:Welcome to my new story.

E.S.P:So what good can TV interviews do?

Evestar:Read and find out.

Cyndaquil:QE owns nothing.

* * *

Steven Stone walked into his house. His silvery grey hair plastered against his face and his black top and trousers drenched. A large steel bird walked in behind him. She looked like she swam to Mossdeep from Ever Grande city. 

A grey towel flowed in front of him.

"Thanks Metagross." Steven said grabbing it.

"Met." Said a large blue thing with a grey cross over its face. Next to him was a black doll like pokemon snoring. A large green pokemon with red frilly bits around its face looked it the window and nodded it head. Snoozing against Steven's collection of rocks large steel and black pokemon with another also large black pokemon with claws.

Steven had given in trying to tell them they couldn't breed. He switched the TV on so they could relax and watch TV and Metagross could switch off his brain and watch mindless TV. Like soaps and Cartoons.

"Neighbours on after the news." Steven said heading towards the stairs.

He didn't get far when he heard a name he hadn't heard in ages.

"Thank you Eevee so kindly for agreeing to be interviewed." Said the reporter off the screen.

Puddles started to from around Steven's feet as he stood to watch the TV.

His pokemon all gathered around the TV with him.

"Please tell the reviewers were would your favourite holiday be?"

Steven stood fixated on her. She had shoulder length chestnut hair. She was wearing a red tank top and black shorts.

"Any where warm away from obsessed fans and reporters." She said broadly.

"Timer ball or repeat ball. Which is the best?"

"Ultra ball." Eevee smiled.

"Ok. Let's carry on. Long or short grass. Which is the best for training?"

"Both." Eevee said leaning her body up against a tree.

"Right. What is your favourite pokemon?"

"Pikachu." Eevee smiled.

"Thank you. Contest or battles with which is more important?"

"Both." Eevee said rolling her head.

"Nicknames or no nicknames?"

"Well I nickname all mine but you don't have to it really depends on you." Eevee said as a black wing tipped Beautifly landed on her head. "'Allo Sunny."

"Do you think you have many fans?"

"With all the boys following me and asking to go out with them. It wouldn't surprise me."

"Is the rumours true that you and Steven Stone are in love?"

"No." Eevee said sternly. "We are not."

"Thank you and one last question. If you could only save one pokemon which would it be?"

"None." Eevee said thoughtfully. "I'll die with them."

"Thank you and that's report is from Gabby and TY and our special guest Eevee."

Eevee pulled a face and walked off."

All his pokemon looked at him.

"I'm going to dry off." Steven said walking upstairs.

Metagross stood up and teleported some where.

* * *

QE:I would like to thank PP forhelping me with the questions and answers but she's asleep. 

E.S.P:Steven's interview next.

Quilava:PLZ review.


	2. Chapter 2

QE:It took ma ages to write this.

E.S.P:Because she was half sending people emails and half writing this.

QE:So what?

Cyndaquil:You have a short attension span.

QE:Fine.

Quilava:She own nothing.

Eevee stood staring at the grey human like pokemon with four arms.

"Give in Michele." Eevee growled.

Michele stared back at her.

"Man champ man." He replied.

A black butterfly with a cream face and beautiful wings sat on a red plant and watched them carefully. She was the judge. A giraffe like pokemon with a head for a tail sat watching the match.

A white small bird sat watching the pink furry TV with a flickering screen. Next to him was a small creamy yellow pyramid shaped pokemon with large eyes and small black hands. Sitting behind her was a long blue pokemon that turned in to pink at it tail. He hung from the leafy ceiling using his yellow suction cup on his head.

"Graf gra re." He said smugly.

Michele broke the stare and turned to look at him. The butterfly landed on Eevee's head.

"Beau fly beauti." She smiled.

Eevee smiled smugly. "I beat a Machamp." She jumped for joy. "Ha beat that. Thank you Gary."

Gary reared and snorted happily.

Michele stood letting her brag for a couple of minutes before he decided to pick her up bridal style.

"Put me down." Eevee said sacredly. "Please?"

Michele slowly let her down grinning.

"Anything good on telly Terence?" Eevee asked sitting next to the bird.

He shook his head.

"Chime." Chimeco said.

"What Lewis?" She asked.

He used psychic and changed channel so a chat show was on.

"Only you Snowy and Sunny like this." Eevee pointed out.

"Ch."

Eevee shook her head and went to the other side of her secret base. Lying there was a boy. He was sleeping in green sleeping bag. Not as green as his hair thou.

"Wally." Eevee smiled pocking him in the back.

He grumbled a little and pulled the cover over his head.

Eevee smile soon turned upside down. She loved Wally. Or at lest she think she did. Now the honeymoon period was over and they relationship had gone down hill.

She didn't notice Michele, Gary and Terence watch her. They hated seeing her so upset. They knew deep down whom she loved and they knew why she could never be with him. Tom had told them all before. All except Lewis. He was an egg at the time.

"Wally I'm going for a walk." Eevee said quietly.

Wally started snoring. Eevee left really upset.

Michele and Terence looked at Gary. He nodded his head and teleported away.

Gary followed her as headed to the berry masters farm. They were a shine of a metallic wing in the tree and Gary knew who it was.

Eevee didn't notice that someone was hide behind the house.

"Hi Eevee." Eevee jumped and stood up quickly.

"Steven." Eevee said shocked. "Don't do that." She moaned. She looked straight into his stone grey eyes. She could see compassion and kindness and other emotion he never let show.

"Sorry." He sighed. "I really didn't expect you to be here."

"I'm here to get the berries I planted. Why are you here?" She asked.

"To hide from gabby and Ty. They are driving me mad." Steven couldn't help notice Eevee's grin. "What?"

"They drive everyone mad." She saw Gary out of the corner of her eye. "Gary get here now."

Gary walked over with his head down and tail between his legs.

"Have you got something to do with this?" Eevee asked.

Gary nodded his head.

"And everyone else?"

Gary nodded again.

"What do you think I should do to him Steven for ease dropping?" Eevee looked up to see Steven gone. "Steven?"

Gary nuzzled her to try and cheer her up.

QE:Poor Eevee.

Evestar:You only care because hwe name's eevee.

QE:And?

Evestar:Plz review.

Quilava:You're all nutters.


	3. Chapter 3

QE:Ignore me.

Outside a tree two people hid behind a bush with camouflage paint over they faces. The man was carrying a camera painted green.

"Why we here again Gabby?" Asked the brown haired man keeping his cap low over his face.

"Eevee Hope is there if you haven't noticed and if we get a decent film following her then we get a pay rise." The blue hair woman grinned.

"But Gabby we know her extremely well." He sighed. "She'll just fly off."

"Then we follow." Gabby dusted the dirt off her green trousers.

A metal pokemon with three circles and eyes tried to grab Gabby's attention.

"Not now Magneton." Gabby said shooing with her hand.

There was a random giggle and they both turned around.

A girl with short brown hair and was wearing a blue top and black skirt with knee high boots stood there.

"If you really want some dirt on my little sister then I'll be glad to help." Her blue eyes shone evilly.

"Ty this could be our big break." Gabby said jumping up and down.

"Gabby." Ty said pulling her down. "Eevee's making a move."

Gabby sat and watched.

A green haired lad wearing a white top and trousers climbed down and started talking.

"Ty they're arguing and we can't hear them." Gabby growled.

"That Machamp is on guard." Ty whispered.

The lad started shaking his head. Tears rolled down Eevee's eyes as she mouthed I'm sorry and walked off. The Machamp followed.

"Let's go." Gabby said dragging Ty.

"You know we've just lost our cover." He said trying to hold on.

"My offer still stands." The new girl said shaking her head. "What do you think?"

123456789

Eevee lent against a tree and sobbed into her pink top.

Terence sighed and pecked her.

"What?" She said wiping away the tears.

Terence pointed to the sky.

"You want to fly?" She asked.

The wingull nodded.

QE:I owned nothing and Plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

QE: I own nothing.

Espeon:Full stop.

Cyndaquil:wrap it in a bag and throw it in a river.

Eevee sat in a little wooded bit of Mossdeep. Not many people knew how to get there. She sat with her knees up and cried in to them. Everyone was still in they pokeball.

"So you're not always happy?" Eevee lifted her head to see Steven standing looking concerned.

"Steven." Eevee jolted up. "I'm so sorry."

"What about?" He asked sitting her down.

"We keep bumping into each other." Eevee said embarrassed.

"I though you would be upset that someone was damaging the pokemon champions name." Steven said sitting next to her.

"What are they saying about me?" Eevee asked panicky.

"First I want to know were you scared of pokemons?" Steven asked.

Eevee looked at Steven shocked. "No. When I was little we were on a family picnic and I wandered off and got attacked by lots of Gulpins." Steven saw fear in Eevee's eyes for the first time. "A trainer with a Pikachu came by and saved me." Eevee's face lit up "That's why I love Pikachu's and why I tried to be the worlds best trainer." Eevee turned to him. "I was crying because me and Wally split up."

"Oh." He nodded his head.

Slowly they lent forwards.

"Now Miss Hope what do you say to the rumours that you and Steven Stone are going out?" Both turned to see a girl wearing a green short sleeve top and camo trousers and had a camera in her hands.

Steven looked between the two girls. The only difference between them other than the clothes was the fact Eevee's hair came to her shoulders and the new comers comes to her waist.

"I say WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Eevee growled.

"To tell you that Annebell is giving dirt to the press." She smiled.

"May. May my big sister. Do you want me to get Tom out?" Eevee asked harshly.

"Um. No." May said backing off.

"Then go." Eevee growled jumping up.

"Sky fly." A black shadow appeared and flew May away.

Steven shook his head.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't tell the League I was the youngest of triplets." Eevee said placing her hands on her lips.

Steven stood up. "It doesn't matter."

Eevee smiled.

The same force that was acting on them earlier pulled them together again. Just when they were a centimetre apart Eevee backed off.

"I'm sorry I can't I've just broke up with Wally." She sniffed. "Bye." Eevee walked to the water edge. "Terence fly."

Steven stood watching her fly away. He felt sad inside.

QE:Tada.

E.S.P:Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

QE: I'm reading Jaws at the moment because i can't get hold of the movie.

E.S.P:Fine. We want to know why?

QE:Dunno.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

Steven lent against the table in the middle of the room and thought hard.

Metagross and his other pokemon were making smug remarks.

"You lot guess who's in charge of the food." Steven said calmly.

Metagross stood up and disappeared to only reappear with take out.

"Fine you lot win." Steven said walking to the stairs in the back of the house. "I'm off to bed."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Gabby and Ty sat in the bushes waiting for signs of life.

"Why did I end up getting your food?" The girl growled sitting next to a large purple pokemon with tubes out its head.

They ignored her.

"You don't even know how I know stuff about her do you?"

Gabby turned her head. "Ok. How do you know so much?"

"Eevee is the youngest of triplets. Me being the eldest." She smiled like a crocodile. "The name's Annebell."

They both turned to look at her.

"You want more dirt you have to give me and Mayanne something in return." She started to look like the devil.

"Deal." Gabby smiled.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Eevee started walking around a hole in the wall secret base. The owner sat watching her on a steel chair.

He had dark brown hair with blond streaks. He was wearing a black hoody with Green day on the back. He had baggy jeans on with a chain on one side.

"One. How did you find my base and two, what did May and Annebell do?" he asked. His voice was thick with sleep.

"Nice to see you to Flame." Eevee huffed.

"Sorry little sis." He closed his eyes and started nodding his head.

"One. Your secret base is easy to find with all those girls hanging around. Two Annebell and May have done nothing other then spread secrets to the media." Eevee sat on a grass chair.

Her brother's base was bare except for the two sleeping bags and the chairs they were sitting on.

"Right." He opened his cold steel eyes and looked at her. "But that's not why you're here is it."

Eevee shook her head. "I love this bloke but I thought I loved this other one now I've left him but I can't kiss the one I love."

"Eevee." He placed his hands on her shoulder. "I'm a boy. Don't understand girls."

Eevee smiled.

"I told you Wally won't last that long. Now this other Guy. Who is he?" Flame asked himself. "Is he Steven by any chance?"

Eevee nodded her head.

"Steven who?" Eevee smiled. "Not saying? Fine." Flame thought.

"Does it hurt?" Eevee giggled.

"Nope." He looked straight at her. "If you love him truly then you'll know when it's right and if he loves you he wouldn't push you. Unless he's a she."

Eevee giggled. "Remember what mum said when you used to cheer me up on thunder storms back in Pewter."

Flame nodded.

"What did you used to say?" Eevee lent in smiling.

"Thunder and Lightening is the best way to tell if two people love each other." Flame grinned.

"Now Joseph you do not fill little girls heads with evil" Eevee said posh and business like.

"No wonder Dad left her." Flame shook his head.

"I wish I went with you two." Eevee sniffed.

"Hay sis don't cry." Flame got up and hugged her. "I'm here and I often visited."

Eevee cried into his arms.

"I'm sorry sis." Flame placed his head on hers. "We all knew it was a matter of time."

Eevee nodded her head.

"Let's get some sleep It's nearly midnight."

QE:I'm stuck. Should Eevee go out with Steven? How should they finally amite they love each other? Should he save her or she save him? Too many questions!

Evestar:Right. Please review.

Cyndaquil:Shoot all Eevee's.

QE:Don't you dare.

Cyndaquil:Help.


	6. Chapter 6

QE:I so hate this chapter.

E.S.P:She's been at it for three whole days.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

Eevee quickly got dressed before her brother could wake up. Her mind was swimming. Every thought she ever had about Steven was just floating about making no sense.

She sniffed and rummaged her bag for pokemon food.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Steven sipped the foul disgusting black coffee and got lost deep in his own thoughts to notice his mobile was going off.

He'd always been good at hiding his feelings from people. Except when Eevee came along. She could see right through him straight away. His heart started to beat hard when he pictured her in his mind.

Skarmory sat behind him and pulled faces. Well as best she could.

Metagross sat in front of him thinking extremely hard.

The mobile stopped and Steven snapped back into reality.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Flame sat cooking breakfast over a campfire.

Eevee sat staring at him with her knees up close to her chest.

"What?" He asked without taking his eyes off the bacon.

"Nothing." Eevee murmured through her knees.

"How did you and Steven meet?" Flame asked placing slices of bread in the pan to fry.

"Does it really matter?" Eevee asked stretching her legs in front of her.

"It might help."

"I'll take the pokemons for a run." Eevee said standing up.

"Fine but leave Salamence with me." Flame said shoving the food around.

Eevee nodded and picked up five red and white pokeballs. "See ya." She smiled and walked out the base. She walked over the white sandy shores that the blue waves often lapped over tickling anything there.

Eevee stared into space walking towards a large cliff with a doorway in it. Her thoughts of Steven flickered in and out of her mind.

Behind her two shady characters wearing long black cloaks were keeping close to her.

"Alright." Eevee smiled. "If you're my brothers pokemon please come on out."

Five red lights shot out of different pokeballs. A large red dog with a fluffy white mane, face and tail and black stripes across its body yelped happily when he saw Eevee. A brown human like pokemon on stilts and had leaves for hands with a long white mane around his head jumped head first into the water.

"Shiftry don't" Eevee said worriedly.

A black dog with an orange muzzle and belly and two long curved horns on his head sat and howled at the sun. A dark blue fish with a white underside and a yellow tar on her head dived in and out of the water and a human like pokemon with blue legs and top of the head sat down and meditated.

"Come on everyone I'll race you lot around the island." Eevee smiled jumping up and down on the spot.

They all nodded and called out happily jumping ready to start.

"On your marks get set." Eevee smiled and ran off. "Go!"

All the pokemon ran after her. Arcanine ran ahead of everyone straight away. Medicham used psychic and floated next to Arcanine. Shiftry jumped up the cliff face and on the trees. Sharpedo swam to the secret base not wanting to lie. Out the corner of her eye she spotted the two men following Eevee. Houndoom chased Eevee's heels snapping at every opportunity.

QE:Oh yeah. I'm sorry if anyone reading this likes coffee but I hate it.

Evestar:Even with lots of milk and sugar is still tastes bad.

Quilava:Plz review while the girls discust coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

Cyn&Eve:_Watching everything fly._

E.S.P:She done yet?

Cyndaquil:_Ducks. _No.

Evestar:Plz review.

Eevee lent against a stony wall and stroked Arcanine's mane. Houndoom laid his head on her legs. The trees rustled they leaves as Shiftry jumped from tree to tree and Medicham meditated some distance away from them.

"Alright I'll race you lot back to the secret base." Eevee giggled as Houndoom licked her face. "Come on." She pushed Houndoom away and tried to get up.

"You're all nutters." She giggled standing up and was trying to hold Houndoom up.

Flame watched from a distance. Deep inside he knew his sister was crying. Even when she was little she hid from everyone. Except him. He felt guilty for leaving all those years ago but he was glad who his sister had become.

"What you staring at?" Eevee giggled hugging him.

"Nothing." Flame walked into the base. "Breakfast."

All his pokemon ran in after him except one Sharpedo.

"Return." Eevee held out her pokeball. Sharpedo disappeared.

"Oi. The next pokemon goes after my bacon I get Salamence out." Eevee started giggling hard. "Hay. Ouch. Arcanine."

Flame walked out bashed and bruised. "Let's go out and eat."

Eevee smiled and followed.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Skarmory floated in the ocean. No Steven to pull her out. She was smiling to herself.

She didn't notice the Sharpedo heading straight for her. It wasn't until the last minute she moved.

"Watch where you're going." She screamed in her language.

The Sharpedo had two people on the back.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Far away in the middle of the orange islands, deep inside a cave. An alter started to glow green. Around it people were bowing down to it. They were dressed in pure white cloaks except the one at the front. He was wearing gold.

Evestar:QE says she's sorry it's sort because she's back at school and it's going to be really hard to update.

Cyndaquil:_Gets a pot of wet pink poster paint in his face._ I can't wait for her temper to subside.

Quilava:Plz review.


	8. Chapter 8

QE:I own nothing.

When Sharpedo crashed into the land both Eevee and Flame flew over her head. Flame landed face first in the sand. Eevee landed comfort on top of him.

"Get off me." He said into the sand.

"What?" Eevee asked scrambling off him.

He turned his head and shook some sand out his hair.

"Thanks." He said brushing more sand off.

"For what?" Eevee asked.

"It doesn't matter." Flame got up and turned to his pokemon.

"What doesn't matter?" Eevee asked.

"Good girl Sharpedo." Flame stroked her star. "Rest up." She nodded and returned to her pokeball.

He turned around and Eevee had disappeared.

"Eevee?" He called out.

"You coming?" Eevee called from around the corner.

Flame shook his head and placed his hands in his pockets. He started to walk towards the corner when he heard Eevee scream. It was like a dagger in his heart. A large black bird took off quickly into the sunrise.

"Eevee." Flame ran to catch up with the bird but it was no use. "Eevee?" He watched his sister disappear.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§--§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Steven started to walk to the beach. He knew Skarmory was there. As he walked down the slope he saw a brown haired boy pace up and down the shore of the beach. He watched as the boy looked around.

Steven didn't noticed Skarmory walk up behind until she shook.

"Skarmory." Steven growled.

The boy jumped.

"You alright?" Steven asked walking over.

He nodded his head. "My sister's disappeared." He said looking into the sky.

Steven walked towards Skarmory.

"My sister is the champion." Steven turned around to look at him.

"Eevee is known to disappear for ages." Steven answered.

"What? And leave all her pokemon with me?" The boy asked.

Steven tried not to look worried. "Who are you?"

"Flame." He answered.

"How do I know you're not letting me on?"

"I dunno." Flame answered. "I really don't care. At the moment I'm waiting for Salamence." Flame turned to look at to the ocean.

Steven felt really worried deep inside. "I'll help."

Flame looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "What ever."

A blue dot in the distance came hurtling towards them.

"I really think we should move." Steven stepped to the side.

"I don't think…" Flame ended up under his large blue dragon with red wings. He continuity licked Flames face.

"Salamence…stop." Flame said over and over again through the slobber.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Eevee slowly opened her eyes. It was really dark. She could barely see in front of her. She tried to move her arms but they were tied together. A tight rope burned her ankles when she moved. She felt really dopey and as if she was drugged. "Guys?" She whispered in the dark. "Who's there?" She felt really light headed.

The door creaked open and a woman wearing a white robe with a hood covering her face walked in with a bowl and some bread. She placed it in front of Eevee and cut the rope around her wrists and left placing the rock knife in a small pocket.

Eevee gingerly picked up a piece of bread, it was dry and hard. Her hands shook badly. The clear liquid in the bowl looked thick and disgusting.

QE:Yay.

E.S.P:She's lost it.

QE:Plz review.


	9. Chapter 9

QE:Hello.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

Skarmory would of found it easier to fly if Flame kept Salamence in a straight line.

"Salamence." She called over the wind.

"What?" Salamence called back.

"Fly in a straight line!" She shouted.

"I'll try."

She huffed and carried on.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Eevee tried to roll over. She couldn't. Her arms were no longer tied up but she was extremely sore all over. Slowly she propped herself up against the wall. Her ankles felt raw were the thick rope was tied. Silent tears ran down her face. She was shaking all over. Over and over in her mind different possibilities how ever farfetched they seemed came in and out her mind. She was so scared of what they could do. She slowly tried to stand up but she was so drain of energy. 

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Steven was so tempted to let Skarmory kill Flame.

Skarmory hissed and spat at him.

"Can you control your pokemon?" Steven asked harshly.

"Yeah." Flame said returning Salamence. "Why not?"

Steven shook his head and silently returned Skarmory. "Where in the orange islands are we?"

"On a little island not many people know about." Flame looked around. "I was working on here and we found ancient burial site."

Steven looked at Flame.

"A cult was here. Not a religion." Flame was thinking hard. "They believed in sacrificing women."

Steven looked at Flame worriedly. "Why women?"

"We really should look for Eevee." Flame said nervously.

Steven nodded.

Five hours past. All the pokemon were out looking for Eevee.

"It's no use." Steven moaned sitting next to the fire. Houndoom sat opposite.

""Is it always like this?" He asked.

Houndoom nodded his head.

"Is Flame any good at battling?" Steven asked.

Houndoom shook his head.

"Does he always pretend he does?" Steven asked.

"No." Flame said standing behind him.

"You're as bad as Eevee." Steven said standing up.

"Where do you think she gets it from." Flame growled. "Houndoom find everyone."

Houndoom nodded and ran off.

QE:Ooooo. A cult.

E.S.P:Why female's?

QE:I dunno haven't got that far. If anyone can help. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Cyndaquil:Begging are we.

Moonlit:Um.

Cyndaquil: _runs out the room._

Evestar:Hi.

Moonlit:Hi.

QE:Plz review.


	10. Chapter 10

QE:Hello.

E.S.P: She was up at five this morning writing it.

Evestar:Buzzing with ideas it drove us insane.

Quilava:She owns nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------

Eevee could hear voices. At first she wasn't sure if they were in her head or not. She was still sluggish. Then voices were angry. Like arguing. She egded to the door. She could only pick up words. "Now. Stone. Midnight. No. Tomorrow."

"What?" Eevee mouthed.

A large man walked in and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." She screamed trying her hardest to break out of his grip.

He injected her and Eevee realised she was slowly losing control of her body.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Steven looked deep into the fire. Inside he felt horrible. Flame was snoring like a Donphan. Steven had to smile when Houndoom stuffed a large rock in his mouth. All his other pokemon smiled to, then falling asleep. Minus one Sharpedo.

Something hovered above his shoulder. He turned to look but nothing was there. When he turned to look at the fire a hovering black cloth with big yellow, green and blue eyes staring at him.

"If you're here to take my emotion go ahead."

Shuppet shook its head.

"What then?" Steven asked.

Shuppet started to nudge him to the mountain.

"You want me to go there?"

Shuppet nodded.

"You'll have to wake up Flame." Steven pointed to him.

Shuppet grinned and flew towards him. All his pokemon got up and backed off. Shuppet let out energy and the air around Flame turned red and purple.

Flame bolted up coughing.

Steven looked confused. "I thought Shuppet's couldn't learn Nightmare?"

He took the stone out his mouth and growled at Shuppet. "Go away. I'm not playing."

Shuppet disappeared and sulked behind Steven.

"I told Shuppet to wake you up." Steven said stroking Shuppet.

Flame growled and got up. "She's a nuisance."

"How do you know Shuppet's a she?" Steven asked.

"She used to be mine but I let her go." Flame said stroking Houndoom. "Who needs a high maintenance girlfriend when you got her."

Shuppet grinned.

"Eevee said the same about her Blaziken." Steven said standing up.

"Except Tom wasn't high maintenance." Flame said annoyed.

Steven and Shuppet walked off.

"Hay!" Flame ran off after them. "Pokemon." He shook his head and turned back.

§-§-§-§-§-§§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Eevee was deep in her dreams. Faded memories. When she was starting her journey. Tom was a little Torchic following her. Pooche her favourite grey puppy in her arms and Ziggy her playful stripy puppy chasing everything. Even heavily drugged she managed a smile.

--------------------------------------

QE:I have a faded memory.

Quilava:Yeah what of?

QE:Yesterday.

Cyndaquil:Not that again.

QE:Oh yeah. Does anyone know of a drug that can knock you out?

Evestar:Plz review.


	11. Chapter 11

E.S.P:QE isn't here because she's murdering her sister.

Evestar:If you are looking for PP her name's now White Kes.

E.S.P:QE owns nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mountainside was extremely rocky and it was hard for both Steven and Flame to stop falling over.

"Couldn't you of found a safer way?" Flame yelled at Shuppet.

"Shu shu pet pet ppet." She said looking around.

"Can't you be nice to your pokemon?" Steven asked holding on to one of the many trees around the trail.

"Yes when she's not pulling us along." Flame growled.

Shuppet hung her head.

"Steven you just fell for it." Flame said as Shuppet head butted him. Steven caught him before he fell.

"Shuppet can you lead us to level ground?" Steven asked softly.

Shuppet nodded her head and floated up.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Eevee slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was still the stony room. By the opening a young girl stood there. She was wearing a white dress. Her skin was pale and her emerald eyes were dull. Her pale brown hair was plastered against her face.

"Are you alright?" Eevee asked trying to stand up and failed.

The girl stared at her.

"What's your name?" Eevee asked.

The girl shook her head.

"Who are you?" Eevee asked softly.

Behind the girl stood a Torchic.

"What's wrong?" Eevee asked.

The girl turned and walked away. The Torchic stood a little while then followed.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Flame lay with his back against the wall and snored.

Steven and Shuppet were checking the mountainside.

"Flame wake up." Steven growled kicking him.

He didn't stir.

Shuppet floated down and used nightmare.

Flame jumped up screaming.

"How can Shuppet learn nightmare? It's impossible." Steven asked.

"I don't know. Eevee taught it." Flame said yawning.

"Do you know how?" Steven asked.

Flame shook his head. "She always could."

"You never said why the cult sacrifice females?"

Flame shrugged. "At a guess I say the believed the males were dominant or the sacrificed the chosen one."

Shuppet shook her head.

"Do you know why?" Flame asked.

Shuppet nodded and floated up the mountain.

"Come on." Steven said starting to climb.

"Wouldn't it be easier to fly up?"

Steven shook his head. "Your Shuppet said the hole was to small for a Salamence."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyndaquil:It's quiet.

Niney:Not for long.

Cyndaquil:What makes you say that?

Niney:This.

Evestar:HOW DARE YOU USE MY TEDDY AS A DART BOARD!

Niney:Told ya.

Quilava:_Runs in. _Help me.

Niney:Sorry you're on your own.

Quilava:Cynd?

Cyndaquil:Hell no.

Moonlit:Plz review.


	12. Chapter 12

QE:_watching screan closly._

Quilava:I kind of want to know but...

Cyndaquil:She'll be fine.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven and Flame sat on a ledge catching they breathe.

"Are you afraid of highs?" Steven asked when he noticed Flame was shaking badly.

"No." Flame said trying to stop.

"Just don't look down." Steven said checking the cuts up his arms.

"I didn't know rich boys could climb." Flame hissed under his breath.

"What do you have against me?" Steven asked locking eyes with Flame.

"No matter how many times Eevee tries to cover it up that she loves you she can't." Flame growled getting up.

Shuppet started to act weird.

"I'd never meant to hurt Eevee." Steven lowered his head.

Flare just snarled and looked up. "Are we carrying on?"

Steven nodded and got up.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Eevee learnt quietly that if you pretended to be asleep they'd leave you alone. She heard someone coming and quietly she laid back a breathed deeply.

The person grabbed her arm.

Eevee tried her hardest not to scream, as she was shook violently.

"Let go of me." She started to fight back as hard as possible. "Get your filthy hands off me."

She felt a prink in her arm then she slowly went numb.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Steven clung to the mountainside. All the possibilities floated in his head. He knew he was near the top. Shuppet kept telling him. Somehow.

"Go help Flame." He told her. She nodded and floated down.

Steven was amazed at how Shuppet would go to Flame no matter what he said.

Steven's hand reached the top, he started to pull himself up when the rocks broke away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QE:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

E.S.P:What?

QE:I looked away from the screen.

E.S.P:Never mind.

QE:I'll have to do it again then. _Watching the screen._

E.S.P:Plz review.


	13. Chapter 13

QE:_still staring at the computer._

Cyndaquil:You're scaring me.

QE:And.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

------------------------------------------

Steven felt the rocks crumble. He was ready for the fall. He closed his eyes. A hand grabbed his wrist. It tried to pull him up. Steven opened his eyes and found footing. Slowly he got on to the ledged. When looked to say thank you no one was there.

"Shup." Steven was startled by Shuppet's scared voice.

When he looked over the edge Flame was hanging by his ankle, which was twisted around branches and vines.

"You ok." Steven asked.

"If you count be hung over a long drop while being petrified of highs as ok. Well I'm excellent." Flame gulped. "But if you can please hurry up."

Steven smiled. He pulled from his belt a red and white pokeball. "Come out Metagross." The translucent large blue pokemon with four tucked in legs was squeaked into a tiny tunnel.

"I'm sorry Metagross." Steven said patting him on the head. "Use psychic and get Flame up here in one piece." Metagross nodded the best he could and lit up a blue colour.

Flame came hovering up. Shuppet followed. Metagross dropped him on the ground near Steven.

"Thanks a lot Metagross." Steven said returning it.

Flame was shaking badly.

"Is this the right place?" Steven asked looking Shuppet in her eyes.

She nodded.

"You ok?" Steven asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Flame whispered.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Eevee tried to remember. The ting was she couldn't. She couldn't remember why she was important or why Steven was stuck in her mind or a fire.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember. She couldn't. She was even starting to forget her own name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QE:_Stll staring._

E.S.P:Ok why are you staring at the computer.

QE:Because I want to wind Cyndaquil up.

Cyndaquil:I hate you.


	14. Chapter 14

QE:Quilava's still pink.

E.S.P:Cyndaquil's bold.

QE:I own nothing.

Niney:why is Cyndaquil bold?

QE:Quilava shaved him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flame walked fist down the dark rocky tunnel with Houndoom. Steven had to stoup to walking it. It was cramped and hard to see.

"Come on Houndoom keep using Flash." Flame encouraged stroking the back of his neck.

Shuppet huffed and floated behind Flame pushing him.

"There's a light at the end of the tunnel." Flame called back.

"Then hurry up." Steven called. "I can't keep this up."

Flame ran down the tunnel leaving Houndoom with Steven.

By the time Steven reached the end Flame had gotten out paper, pens, a torch, books and a brush. He was trying to read the pictures on the wall.

"Didn't take you long." Steven said sitting down against the wall.

"I've seen this over and over again." Flame said taken his eyes off the wall. "It goes on about the Eevee of Hope."

"Flame." Steven said worriedly.

"What?" He asked turning back to the wall. "It's an Eevee nothing important."

"What your sisters name?"

Houndoom and Shuppet caught on what Steven was trying to say quickly.

"Why?" Flame asked curiously. "It's Eevee. You should know that."

"And her last name."

"Hope." Then it clicked in. "Oh no."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

A young girl ran through the rocks and tree. Behind her an orange chicken was trying to keep up. A pack of wild black dogs looked on. Dolls watched from the treetops.

She carried on running. Running from the white foxes that followed. Her legs felt like lead and wanted to stop but she couldn't. She pushed herself forwards. Then she tripped.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

The yellow and brown giraffe ran around with Steven trying to find Eevee.

"You think we will ever find her?" Steven asked.

Gary shook his head.

"You are very optimistic." Steven said closing his eyes.

Gary nuzzled him.

"Thanks." Steven opened his eyes.

There was a soft whimper. Then a scream. Flame ran past.

Gary bit his lip and nodded behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyndaquil:_wrapped in a frog towel. _I knew Ninetails were evil.

QE:Shut your trap hole.

Cyndaquil:Ok.

QE:Yay.

Niney:Plz review.


	15. Chapter 15

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

Gary lay down and watched Steven try to wake her up. Her, his best friend. Deep down he knew she wouldn't wake up. The Shuppet next to him tiny heart was racing. They knew he really liked her.

"Eevee." They felt sorry for him.

Out the corner of his eye Gary saw a something white moving. He turned his head to see a young girl wearing a white dress and holding a Torchic. She had brown hair and bright green eyes. She had a sh with he finger then blow something out of her hand towards Eevee. She waved and disappeared. Somehow she looked a lot like Eevee.

There was coughing going from Eevee. "Eevee." Steven held her close to him.

"Please." Eevee plead. "Stop."

"Eevee it's me Steven." He held her face up so she could see him. He hadn't notice the paleness of her tear stricken face. "I promise I'll let no one hurt you while I'm here."

"Steven?" He nodded to reassure her. "I…" She just burst into tears.

He just held her.

Gary looked around. Shuppets gone. How long ago did she leave?

"I can't run that fast." Flame. Gary shook his head and stood up.

"Eevee can you walk?" Steven asked quietly. He didn't want to upset her anymore.

"Yes." She murmured. "Please help me up."

Steven helped her up. She was so unsteady on her feet she nearly fell over.

"We're in so…" Flame started. "Eevee what happened?"

"Please can we get out?" her voice was hoarse and dry.

"Yeah." Flame walked tot he other side of her and helped her up.

Gary shook his head. His eyes turned blue and the air around him followed. When the light died down they were standing next to the camp they had made earlier.

§-§-§

A black hounds watched as the two humans lied the girl down. He had seen this before and feared the worse. The pack couldn't. If they did they'll all end up died. Except if he contacted one of the humans pokemon. Would it believe him? Most likely not. They never did. They always laughed in his face.

"Roland." A younger pup ran up to him. "Mummy says don't bother."

He looked at the young one and nodded. "Miss Florence."

"Flo." She said distasteful.

"It would end the curse."

"And your life." She didn't mean to but it just came out.

"What's one life of an old dog to a life of a young girl?" He looked out at the sky.

"We'll miss you." She didn't want to lose him.

"For how long?"

The question caught her off guard. Maybe because there was no emotion in his voice. "I don't know. You're like a dad to me."

"You are like a daughter but my time is nearly at its end."

"And the Shuppet's?" She wanted to hold on to him.

"When they intervened they paid for it." He's voice was hard. He suddenly got up and walked towards the camp. He waited until the bigger of the two boys held the girl in his arms and nodded off. The younger and smaller of the two was feeding the pokemons.

§-§-§-

Flame placed Houndoom's food down. He was so tired he swore he saw two Houndooms looking at him. He lay down and fell deep into sleep.

* * *

Evestar:Plz review. 


	16. Chapter 16

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

Most of the pokemons sat listening to the old Houndoom.

"That doesn't explain everything." Metagross said rather annoyed.

"I know." The Houndoom shook his head. The fire was warm against his black fur.

Shuppets face looked rather angelic as fire flicked light against it. "So all the pokemon here have to help." She smiled. "That means we have to protect Eevee no matter what."

All the pokemon nodded.

"You all listened?" The Houndoom looked extremely shocked. "No other pokemon has."

"It's our trainer." Michele said standing up and stretching. "We'll do any thing to help her out."

Houndoom nodded and got up. "If she does get out of this island alive…" He wouldn't finish.

"We'll protect her." Lewis said shaking. It was too cold for him.

§-§-§-§

Eevee opened her eyes. She could feel hot breath on the back of her neck. Strong arms held her tight. Yet she didn't feel scared. The sunrise looked so peaceful after the dark cave. Flame was crashed out across the ground. Shuppet and Houndoom were looking evil eyed at him. She knew every well what was going to happen. All the pokemons were huddled in groups.

"Happy." She whispered.

Shuppet floated over.

"Where's a stream?" Eevee said carefully getting out of Steven's arms. She tried her hardest not to wake him up. Her face flushed up when she saw him.

Shuppet nudged her.

"Ok." Eevee took one last look at Steven sleeping and walked away following Shuppet.

Trees started to thin out. Ahead flowing water clashing over rocks could be heard. It was quiet. Unnaturally quiet. Eevee felt weird as if she was being watched. Maybe being in the cave started to affect her.

"Happy." Her voice was becoming scared and frail. "I want to go back."

Shuppet looked confused at Eevee. "Shu?"

Eevee started to shake uncontrollably. She was really scared. Her eyes were wide almost terrified. Shuppet was getting worried. Go and get help or stay and protect her. She could yell but would they hear her, she was so far away.

"Shup!" She started to yell.

A white fox jumped in front of her. It looked hungrily at Eevee.

* * *

Evestar:Plz review. 


	17. Chapter 17

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

Steven stood in horror as he watched the Ninetales lunge at Eevee. She kept ducking and dodging. He could see that she was weak and tired. Shuppet was trying her hardest to fight.

Skarmory nudged his shoulder.

"Skar?" She whispered.

Steven shook his head.

"Mor?" She replied.

Steven ducked down and picked up a fist-sized stone. "Fine."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Houndoom meandered around the forest searching for Eevee's scent. He knew it was a bad idea running off. Now he was lost. He wandered around in circles.

A lone black cloth floated behind him.

"Go away Shuppet." He growled.

It placed its head to one side.

"Unless you know where Eevee is, go away." He flatted his body and made himself look big.

Shuppet hovered and floated away keeping its eyes on him.

"You want me to follow?" He asked getting up. "I've spent to much time with Happy." He moaned under his breath.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Flame felt unnerved. All the pokemons were quiet. Steven and Eevee weren't back yet. Gary keeps looking at him then the forest.

"What?" Flame said without moving.

Medicham stood up.

"I bet you want me to move don't you?" Flame said standing up.

Medicham nodded.

"Thought so." Flame said putting out the fire.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Eevee didn't know where the rock came from but she was glad when it struck the first Ninetales. She would be really happy if it was the only one. Oh no there was about eight more.

White wings came flying past her face. The familiar call of Skarmory reassured her.

"Skarmory Toxic." Eevee turned to see Steven. He was looking at the battle. He had completely changed like he does when he's battling. She could see that deep down inside him he was daunting Skarmory can take them all on.

"Happy hypnosis." Shuppet nodded and sent circles at random Ninetales trying to avoid Skarmory.

"Shupp." She called out. "Pet."

Eevee nodded and disappeared into the undergrowth. Steven soon followed.

Eevee didn't know Steven was following her and tried to run off. She didn't see the root under all the undergrowth.

"Eevee." Steven helped her up. They looked at each other. Time just stopped. The only sound was they breathing. Steven was the first to come to his senses. "Eevee we need to get back to our pokemon." Eevee nodded.

"Sorry." She whispered her voice was cracking. "I'm sorry I got you involved. I'm sorry that we're stuck here." Her voice broke.

Steven just held her until she stopped. For the first time in his life he was unsure of himself.

* * *

QE:Plz review. 


	18. Chapter 18

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

Eevee longed to hug Steven and never let go. She couldn't after everything that's happen. He felt so distant. More then normal. Shuppet floated next to her. Eevee smiled and hugged her as she and Steven walked through the trees.

"Hound."

"Eevee, Steven." Flame and Houndoom came running towards them. Flame hugged his sister. "Next time take one of us."

She nodded.

"We need to go."

Flame nodded.

"Eevee are you strong enough?" Flame lifted his sister head.

Eevee nodded.

"By the way do either of you know how hard it is returning all your pokemons?" Flame asked.

"Thanks." Eevee whispered.

Both boy release they flying type pokemon.

Skarmory and Salamence waited patiently.

"How about you go with Eevee?" Flame asked.

Eevee was sitting on Salamence's behind his wings.

Steven shook his head. "Salamence is yours. Anyway Skarmory wouldn't let you." Skarmory shook her head.

Shuppet looked sad.

"How about you two on Salamence and me and Shuppet on Skarmory?" Eevee asked.

Both boys shook they heads.

"Just saying." Eevee smiled.

Flame hopped on the back of Salamence.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Houndoom watched as Shuppet floated in front of the human and settled on the steel bird's back. He waited.

"They won't make it." A Ninetales sat next to him.

"You and me both know she needs to."

Ninetales nodded.

They both watched as the flying types took off.

"Better hold back the cavalier." Ninetales stood up and walked off.

"Need any help." They both grinned at each other. "Well it may be the last thing we do."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

The wind swept past Shuppet. At last she was heading home. But first there was to people she needed to help.

That and totally annoy Flame. An evil grin came across her face.

* * *

QE:Plz review 


	19. Chapter 19

QE:It's the final chapter.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

* * *

Steven stood by a bed packing stuff into a grey backpack. The room was plain, dull and boring. Just like how he felt. Shuppet sat on the bed gazing at him. 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. AS he turned around he prayed it was Eevee.

"Hi Phoebe."

"Tell her." Phoebe was wearing her Hawaiian skirt and blue to. In her brown hair sat two pink flowers. You wouldn't think she was a ghost trainer.

He shook his head and turned around pacing the last of the cloths in the bag.

"You want to know what will happen?" Steven shook his head. "You'll go off on one of your many expeditions for more bloody stones. All the time your wondering where or not Eevee really likes you."

"I haven't in the past." He quickly realised he shouldn't have said anything.

"Past? You're met before?" Phoebe picks Shuppet up and put her in her lap as she sat on the bed. "When?"

Steven ignored her.

"If you tell me I'll help you find a way to tell her." She could see Steven thinking it over. "You could always do what I did. Just walk up say I love you and walk off. You get to say it and it wouldn't matter what they say. If she loves you she'll come and get you."

"We all told you not to. Anyway you dumped Sidney when the next cute boy walked in." Steven snapped.

"It worked for Karen."

"Will know how she felt. She is a member of Will's fan club."

"What about Claire?"

"Who she's after?"

"Speaking of cute boy. Who's that boy with Eevee?" Phoebe had puppy dog eyes.

"Eevee's brother."

"Anyway. How did you and Eevee meet?" Phoebe was about jumping up and down on the bed.

"It doesn't matter."

"Please Steven?"

§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Eevee lay face down in to her fluffy pillow. Tears were streaking her face. A over grown chicken sat next to her on the floor talking to stuff Pikachu plusie.

There was a soft rattle at the door.

Eevee sat up and wiped her face dry.

"Come in." She tried to sound fine but her voice failed her.

Standing by the door was a girl wearing a purple dress with grey sleeves and neckpiece. Her gold like hair was cut to show her gold earrings.

"Out of curiosity but are all ice trainers have to be over fifty?"

Eevee's question ended up with a Torchic doll being choked at her.

"Phoebe is finding out whether Steven likes you or not."

Eevee quickly turned away.

"Listen we, your friends, care about you and we don't want you to get hurt." She sat on the bed and hugged Eevee.

"Too late." She started crying.

"Tom I may need help."

Blaziken nodded and sat next to Eevee.

"Glacia I really love Steven." She whispered between tears.

"When did you first meet him?"

"In Dewford island. I was looking for an Aron and I tripped and twisted my ankle." Glacia cringed. "All I really remember is strong arms helping me up." Eevee smiled. "Then I was placed in Aggron's and I saw, well I think I could see him."

Glacia knew she was smiling at something hidden. "What you smiling at?"

"I was kissed." Glacia gasped. "Ok so it was on the forehead and I was ten but."

"That really doesn't sound like Steven. He never shows affection."

Eevee nodded. "Well Tom really doesn't like him. That and Steven's voice."

"So you're more then certain?"

Eevee nodded. "It was until I was fourteen I saw him in the light."

Glacia edged closer.

"I really need to repay him." Eevee hung her head. "Wait." She looked at Glacia. "Was it really a good idea to let Phoebe near Steven?"

"No but would you want her to cheer you up?" Glacia stood up "Come on you did say you wanted to repay him."

Eevee nodded and followed.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"Phoebe let me out." Steven called from the door. Phoebe, Shuppet and a doll like pokemon with a zip for a mouth held the door shut. They were struggling.

"Leave him alone." Eevee yelled running down the cream/brown corridor.

Behind her a grey ghost with one eye followed waiting for the right moment.

Eevee stood next to the doll pokemon and tried to push it away.

The grey ghost readied it and lunched a shadow ball at Eevee. Phoebe yanked the door opened and closed it quickly after her. "Glacia I might need more muscle power." A large blue Seel with a white frilly neck piece dragged himself to the door.

"Enough?" Glacia asked stroking her pet.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Steven looked at Eevee. She was face first on he floor and breathing hard.

"You ok Eevee?" Steven asked helping her up. He tried to keep most of he's thought under control.

"No. I am going to kill Phoebe." She just collapsed into Steven's arm.

"Eevee you ok?" Steven asked helping her to the bed.

"I think I over did it today." She placed her head in her hands. A so she didn't see Steven and b so he didn't know she was faking.

Steven did notice but used it as an excuse to get close to her. He placed his hand under hr chin and lifted it until they were eye to eye then kissed her.

Eevee gasped before melting into it. Everything around them became blurred and unfocused. Sounds blurred into one and another. All Eevee could think about were the soft lips touching hers. Steven backed off and everything came back into focus.

"What?" Eevee asked heart broken.

"…happened to a person's privacy?" shouted a man outside a door.

"You want to come on a trip with me?" Steven asked getting up.

"Really?" Eevee asked. "Wait if you going to collect more stones then no."

Steven shook his head. "Studying Absol?"

Eevee jumped up and down on the bed. "Yep." She stood before Steven and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"…and if they don't wan to be together then fine by them."

"I love you." Eevee whispered in his ear.

"Eevee Hope. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will always love you more."

Eevee grinned into his shoulder.

§-§-§-§-§

Houndoom sat on a hill looking over the forest. a black doll lay next to him staring at the rainbow sunset. A Ninetales sat to his other side.

"It's the end." Ninetales said beathing deeply.

Houndoom nodded.

"Cheer up you two. At least you saw er." The doll lay her eyes on them.

They both nodded.

Something gold caught Houndom's eye. It was running through the forest.

* * *

QE:Thank you for putting up for this story.

E.S.P: Plz review.


End file.
